


Bad Guy

by writethelifeyouwant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s Vibes, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Bondage, Mark of Cain Dean, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, daddy!dean, moc!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethelifeyouwant/pseuds/writethelifeyouwant
Summary: MoC!Dean needs to get out and let off some steam, and Donny’s bar serves up the perfect girl. Written for @negans-lucille-tblr ‘s 2k challenge! It is super late because I’m a trash human who apparently doesn’t know how to read deadlines and also has no sense of time management.





	Bad Guy

Dean needed to get out of the bunker, like yesterday. Sam had been bugging the crap out of him for the past couple of days and he really needed a few hours of peace. Not that he ever had much peace these days with the Mark itching at the back of his mind, like a fly caught between a window and its screen. But he could at least ditch Sam for a few hours, and zone out with about a case of beer and plenty of nachos. 

He groaned when he pushed into the crowded barroom of his local and it was packed and loud. Even worse, the typical jukebox rock that typically soundtracked the establishment had been replaced by a girl on an acoustic guitar playing something Dean was ashamed to say he recognised as Taylor Swift. 

“Donny, what the hell man?” Dean had to shout to be heard over the veritable gaggle of kids shoved against the bar. 

“Open Mic Night,” Donny had to shout back, wiping out a glass to pull a pint of Dean’s regular. “The college up the road is trying to ‘integrate more with the community.’ ” Dean could hear the sarcastic quotation marks in Donny’s voice. 

“Did you have to let them integrate here?” Dean squeezed into the last open seat at the end of the bar, as far away from the makeshift stage as he could get. 

“I know it’s kind of annoying,” Donny passed Dean his drink, slopping foam onto the bar. “But it’s really good for business. I can’t remember the last time the place was this crowded.” 

“Oh you mean I’m not enough for you anymore?” Dean ribbed, plastering his hands to his chest to staunch the imaginary wound. 

“Even you and your brother don’t drink enough to keep this place entirely afloat, dude. Need anything else?” Donny made to grab the ticket pad to take down a food order. 

“Nah, hold off on the food for now,” Dean shook his head but then rethinking asked, “but uh- get me a double shot of bourbon.” 

“Which one?” Donny grabbed a glass and spun to the bourbon shelf. 

“A strong one,” Dean answered, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, and trying to push past the surge of violent instinct the Mark had shot through his veins a moment before. 

When Donny slid the bourbon in front of him, Dean drained it in three gulps, using the pain in his throat to distract him from the burning on his forearm. Maybe it was a bad idea to be out like this, especially if these college kids were gonna be loud and annoying all night. But going home meant being annoyed by Sam all night and he didn’t want his anger to burst out there either. At least here these people weren’t likely to talk to him… and there was alcohol. He decided to stay, and started working on his beer. 

By the third one Dean had mellowed out significantly, and the bar had actually cleared out just a little. Or everyone had migrated over to the pool tables to be closer to the stage. Either way suited Dean, he didn’t really care to keep tabs on where they had wound up. The singer had changed, and now a new girl with a new guitar in a sparkly black tank top was starting in on some singer-songwriter country pop crap. This was so not Dean’s scene, but at least her voice was actually good, even if the music she was playing made him want to gag over its sickly sweetness. 

Dean waved Donny down for another beer, and glanced back up to the stage while he was waiting for it to make its way to him. When he did, he took a closer look at the girl up there singing. She was leaning over her guitar in a way that pushed her chest up in her top and Dean had to admit, that wasn’t a bad view. 

“She’s not too bad,” Donny’s voice in his ear scared the crap out of Dean and he jumped around, finding Donny standing there pushing a beer across the bar. Dean shook his head to clear it. 

“Yeah,” Dean shrugged, grabbing his beer and taking a big sip. “Better than the last one.” 

“She’s actually the one that organised it,” Donny leant against the bar to keep chatting, and Dean realised that the bar was now basically empty leaving Donny a moment for a break. “She usually pops up to play whenever they run out of people that signed up.” 

“Do they all play this lovey-dovey crap?” Dean asked. Donny snorted. 

“Yeah pretty much. I haven’t heard anything else yet.” 

“Great,” Dean took a longer drink from his beer. 

“But like I said, she’s actually pretty good,” Donny noticed someone at the other end of the bar raise a hand to catch his attention and he turned to go. “Plus,” he lowered his voice conspiratorially, “she’s not bad to look at.” Dean choked out a laugh around his drink. 

“No she is not,” he agreed. 

*****************************************************************************************************

“Hey!” A bubbly voice sounded bright in Dean’s ear, far too close and far too chipper for Dean’s comfort. He turned and found the girl in the sparkly black tank top who had been singing the last time he had checked. Looking down at his beer and finding it empty he realised that that had probably been a while ago. 

“Listen sweetheart, I’m not really-” Dean broke off his rebuff when singing girl leaned forward to order a drink from Donny. He grimaced with embarrassment, realising that she hadn’t been talking to him, she had just been trying to grab the bartender’s attention. 

“Vodka cranberry,” Dean heard her order. Figures, typical college girl drink, he thought to himself. “And another of whatever Mr. Broody over here has been drinking.” The girl jerked her thumb towards Dean and flashed him a confident smile. Dean’s eyebrow shot up his forehead and he almost made another attempt to shut her down but then he remembered, he was out of beer. What harm was there in letting her buy him a drink. 

They sat in silence, letting the buzz of the crowd around them fill in the space of a conversation while they waited for their drinks. When Donny passed them over, the girl shuffled off her stool, pushing Dean’s beer towards him and dragging the stool with her so she could hop up in closer proximity to him. Dean picked up the drink and leant it towards her in acknowledgment. She tapped the side of his glass with hers and took a long pull through her pink straw that clashed awfully with the colour of the cranberry juice in her drink. 

“I saw you watching me,” she said, glancing up through her lashes because even on the barstool she was shorter than Dean. 

Dean was slightly taken aback by her forwardness. Even as an attractive guy, he wasn’t used to women buying him drinks in bars, and then following that with a pretty blatant invitation to flirt. 

“Oh you did-” Dean broke off, no knowing her name.

“Y/N,” she grinned. 

“Y/N,” Dean filled in, putting on his best smoky flirty smile. 

“Do I get your name or am I just going to keep calling you Mr. Broody all night?” 

Dean frowned at her. “I am not brooding,” he scoffed, taking a drink. 

“Uh, yeah, you are,” Y/N laughed, sipping her drink as well. “Don’t get me wrong, the dark, brooding, rough guy at the bar vibe totally works for you.” 

“Thanks,” Dean huffed sarcastically. 

“It totally goes with your aloof, jerky attitude.”

Dean was stunned. The Mark on his arm prickled. “You know how to make a guy feel special, you know that?”

“A girl can try,” Y/N’s laugh was sparkling, at total odds with her remarks to Dean. “So is that a no to the name?” 

“His name’s Dean,” Donny interjected as he walked around the outside of the bar, collecting glasses. 

“Oh, thanks dude,” Dean threw up his arms in exasperation. 

“Anytime man,” Donny clapped Dean on the shoulder as he passed, taking his stack of glasses to the kitchen. Dean turned back to Y/N sheepishly, realising how rude that would have come across. 

“Sorry,” he nodded to Y/N, “if I’ve been a jerk. It’s been a long day.” 

“That’s okay, we’ve all been there.” Y/N smiled and leaned towards Dean companionably, once again pushing her breasts up in her top. Dean couldn’t help but notice, and he smirked to himself, taking another drink. “You want to talk about it?” Dean snorted. 

“Not even a little, sweetheart.” 

“That’s fair,” she nodded, not the least bit offended. She took a long sip of her drink, thinking for a moment before speaking again. “Want to go ‘not talk’ about it?” Her eyes were far too innocent for someone who had just asked him for casual sex. Dean shook his head, a little sadly. 

“Look, sweetheart, I’m flattered,” and he was, but with how the Mark had been lately it wasn’t a smart decision to pick anyone up for a one night stand right now. The Mark wanted that - badly - so Dean was pretty sure it was a bad idea. “But I don’t think I’m the kind of guy you’re looking for.” Dean tried to pass it off as a problem with himself, because it was. If he didn’t have this demon tattoo throbbing on his arm right now he would have said yes to this girl in a second, taken her home, and devoured her and her sweet as pie smile until she was screaming. But she was too nice, too sweet. He couldn’t chance what the Mark might push him to do around her. 

“How do you know what kind of guy I’m looking for?”Y/N countered, confidence not one bit shaken. 

“Believe me, I know your type,” Dean tried to be a little more harsh, hoping she would take the hint. Better to hurt her feelings now than to really hurt her later. “You’ve got your cutesy drink, and you sing those sweet country songs, and I bet you got rhinestones on your guitar case.” Dean cracked a small smile to soften the blow, feeling guilty almost immediately. “Believe me kid, you don’t want to get mixed up with guys like me.” 

“Guys like you?” Y/N laughed and jumped off her barstool, draining the rest of her drink. “That supposed to scare me, Dean,” she pouted and pressed closer to him, leaning onto the bar and once again putting her chest on show. It was a good move, Dean had to admit. She had great boobs. Dean had to shake his head and drag his eyes back to his glass, away from temptation. 

“Like I said sweetheart, I’m a bad guy. Nothing you want a piece of.” Dean tried to train his eyes at the bottle wall, away from Y/N, praying she would back off before he did something stupid like take her up on her offer.

“You think you know me,” Y/N scoffed, rolling her eyes and leaving Dean at the bar, mercifully alone. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and downed the rest of his beer. He should call it a night before he had another close call. Dean grabbed for his wallet and was counting out bills when he heard a microphone squeal interrupt the playlist that had been going over the speakers. 

“I know I said before I wasn’t gonna do an encore,” Dean’s head shot up at Y/N’s voice and he caught her staring straight at him from the stage. They locked eyes and Y/N smirked, vindictively almost. “But I had a bit of a challenge tossed my way, and I wasn’t gonna let it go.” 

Dean groaned internally and rested his elbows back against the bar. He knew he’d made the right call now, she was about to sing some longing heartbreak song to make him feel bad and look stupid in front of the whole bar. How petty, he thought. What came out of her guitar was not in the least bit what he was expecting. 

(listen here)

This song was the opposite of what Y/N had been playing all evening. The guitar was sharp, biting even, and her voice had dropped out of its honey sweet register into a smoky finish reminiscent of a good bourbon. Then there were the lyrics, which she sung looking straight at Dean, a clear challenge in her eyes. This song wasn’t just seductive, it was straight up dirty. 

Bruises on both my knees for you

Don’t say, thank you or please I do

What I want when I’m wanting to

My soul, so cynical

Dean had to admit, she was painting a pretty picture. The Mark practically hummed in anticipation at the thought of this sweet thing on her knees for him, bruises blooming on that pristine skin she had been showing off all night, tempting him with. God, he wanted to be the one to put those bruises on her; and not just on her knees either. 

So you’re a tough guy

Like it really rough guy

Just can’t get enough guy

Chest always so puffed guy

Dean laughed, yeah she hit the nail on the head with that one. Girl knew how to pick a song for a situation. 

I’m that bad type

Make your mama sad type

Make your girlfriend mad type

Might seduce your dad type

I’m the bad guy, duh

Dean sucked in a breath, trying to fight off the Mark, which was buzzing excitedly, seeming convinced that he had already made up his mind to take this girl home with him, to show her what a bad guy really looked like; to teach her ass a lesson. Dean realised he was lost. He was done trying to convince himself not to grab her off the stage the second she played her last note. He wanted her, and here she was offering herself up to him, no reservations, with full confidence that she wanted what Dean could do to her. 

I like it when you take control

Even if you know that you don’t own me

I’ll let you play the role 

I’ll be your animal

Yeah, that was it. He had to have her. The Mark had to have her. Dean spun around and looked for Donny and, not seeing him, grabbed the bottle of bourbon sitting close to him behind the bar. He splashed some into an empty glass near him and drained it. The Mark was really the one in control now, it was just trying to dull down Dean’s guilty conscious as much as possible so it could have its fun.

Gathering the song was near its end Dean made his way towards the makeshift stage that was conveniently located near the exit into the back alley. He didn’t conjure up a pick-up line, he didn’t need one. Y/N had set her guitar back against the wall and stepped off the little platform and without a word Dean grabbed her arm and pushed her out the back door. Immediately outside he pushed her up against the rough wooden siding of the bar, which was definitely liable to stick anyone who touched it full of splinters. 

Dean towered down over her, one hand still gripping her upper arm bruisingly tight, and the other pushed a small lock of hair off the side of her cheek and tucked it behind her ear in a move that was sinisterly gentle. 

“Do you have any idea what you were asking for in there?” Dean breathed against the shell of her ear. 

“I know what I want,” Y/N looked Dean straight in the eye, the challenge shining behind her eyes not flinching under his intimidating proximity. 

“Are you sure?” Dean’s morality made one last gasp for breath, breaking through the weight of the alcohol the Mark had been drowning it in all night. In answer, Y/N started to slide down to her knees in front of him, ready to suck him off behind the bar where anyone could see them, but Dean’s grip on her arm held her up. “Uh uh,” he smirked, and yanked her back towards his car. “I have much better plans for you.” 

*****************************************************************************************************

They made it to Dean’s room without Sam noticing Dean’s return. Dean wasn’t even positive Sam was home and that suited him just fine. Y/N made a lazy circle around the room while Dean locked the door, picking up a photograph of a clearly teenage Dean with two others. 

“Who’re they?”

“My dad and my little brother,” Dean grunted, pulling off his jacket and toeing off his boots. 

“Hm, maybe I am the seduce your dad type,” Y/N smirked to herself, replacing the picture where she’d found it. 

“Ha,” Dean laughed, stalking nearer and backing Y/N up against the wall. “You really are a slut. Haven’t even had me yet and you’re already looking for another dick.” Y/N’s breath caught as Dean bit over her ear. “I promise you sweetheart, after you’ve had my cock that will be the only thing you want for the rest of your fucking life.” Dean crashed his lips down on hers, lodging his fingers in her hair and pushing her head back into the wall. 

Y/N went to wrap her arms around Dean’s neck but before she got anywhere near it he had grabbed her wrists and slammed them into the wall over her head. She moaned into the kiss, letting Dean devour her mouth and dominate her body. She’d had a feeling about Dean back at the bar, and she was so glad it had proved right. All they’ve done was kiss and she could already tell this was going to be one of the best fucks of her life. 

Dean pressed his body against hers, grinding his cock into her stomach. Keeping one hand firmly wrapped around her wrists he used the other to reach down and pull her leg around his waist. Y/N got the idea quickly and pressed her hips up against Dean, using him as leverage to get her other leg in the air and wrapped around his back. Letting go of her wrists Dean dropped his hands to her ass, groping appreciatively, before turning around and dropping her onto his bed. 

“Take your clothes off,” he grunted as he pulled at his own shirt. Y/N complied quickly, tossing her clothing to the end of the bed as she shed it. As soon as she was naked Dean was on top of her, still partially dressed himself. Grabbing her wrists again he pushed them over her head, and she felt fabric wrap around them. Dean had grabbed her discarded tank top and was using it to bind her to the headboard.

Y/N whined as arousal surged through her. The prospect of being tied down and used by Dean however he wanted was intoxicating. 

“You like that sweetheart?” Dean tightened the binding with a final tug and dropped back, returning his attention to ridding himself of his own clothes.

“Yes,” Y/N gasped, her wide eyes focused on Dean’s body, as he pulled off his jeans. 

“It’s what you deserve isn’t it,” Dean loomed over her, rolling his hips down against hers. “Since you’ve been so bad,” Dean mocked, a gloating pout lodged on his face. Y/N tried to lean up to kiss Dean but he ducked away from her, instead leaning down to bite at her earlobe with a dark chuckle. “So desperate.”

“Please, Dean,” Y/N gasped, trying to push her hips against Dean’s erection, still tucked in his boxers. A moment later, she screamed. Dean had smacked his hand between her legs harshly, pinching her clit too hard for it to be enjoyable. 

“What did you call me, slut?” Dean growled. 

“I’m sorry,” Y/N panted, in pain but incredibly turned on by the sting that was throbbing between her legs. “Please sir,” she landed on the obvious choice of title in this situation. 

“What exactly are you begging for?” 

“Anything,” she panted, trying again to roll her hips into Dean’s. “Let me see you, please sir.” 

“Oh, that what you want?” Dean ground his dick down on her thigh, giving himself some relief without touching the place Y/N wanted him the most. He pulled back and got his boxers off, moving farther up the bed when his cock was finally free. Y/N moaned when she saw it, hard and straining and so close. Dean was straddling her neck now, his cock bouncing down towards her mouth and automatically she parted her lips, silently begging Dean to let her do what she’d wanted to do back in that alley. 

“Like the view sweetheart?” Dean gripped himself loosely and ran the tip of his dick over her lower lip, skin catching on skin softly. 

“Yes sir,” Y/N sighed, eyes shining with greed. 

“You gonna be a good little whore and let me fuck your mouth?”

“Yes sir,” she nodded quickly. 

“You do a good job maybe you get a reward. You want that?”

“Please sir, please, I can be good.”

“I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” Dean smirked, but to Y/N’s surprise, he didn’t push forward into her mouth, he started to turn around on top of her. Now Dean’s cock was resting on her face, and he was perched over her legs, pulling her thighs up and back so he had plenty of room to work his head and hands between her thighs. “Do you need an instruction manual?” Dean growled, pinching her thigh and causing her to gasp in aroused pain again. He took advantage of her open lips and pushed into her mouth, moaning as the head of his dick pressed down across her tongue. “Do your fucking job slut,” he grunted, thrusting shallowly in and out. 

It was much harder to do this without hands, Y/N reflected as she arched forwards to suck down as much of Dean’s cock as she could fit into her mouth. Her jaw began to ache quickly, not used to this angle or sucking a cock quite this big. She pushed herself onto Dean’s dick as far as she could, and hummed happily when she felt him tapping against the top of her throat. 

“Yeah,” Dean panted somewhere below her, revelling in how wet Y/N’s mouth was becoming around him, as her mouth started to water and his cock forced the drool over her lips and onto here face. “That’s a good girl, keep doing that you’ll get a little reward.” Dean thrust slightly against her and Y/N groaned eagerly, sucking a bit harder and pressing her tongue along the length of dick it could reach. “Yeah baby, good girl,” Dean ground out. 

Then there was a ringing slap and Y/N nearly choked around the cock that was almost in her throat. Dean had spanked her again, this one landing mostly on the bottom of her ass, but also a little bit on the taut skin stretched between her pussy and her asshole. The surprise of the slap had made Y/N suck in a big breath around Dean’s cock and had opened up her throat, exactly like Dean wanted, and he pushed the head of his dick a little further so it started to slide into her throat. 

A second later he pulled out as Y/N began to gag. “Did I find your limit sweetheart?” Dean panted, his breath puffing across her wet opening and sending a shiver all through her core. “Maybe you’re not as much of a slut as I thought,” Dean bit another hickey into Y/N’s thigh while she caught her breath. 

“I’m sorry sir, please, I can do it. Please, let me do it.” Y/N had never deep-throated anyone before, but she had practiced on her vibrators at home, hoping one day she would find some guy who would make her do it no matter what, and she had wanted to be ready. “I’ll do better sir, I promise,” Y/N begged. 

Without preamble Dean lowered himself into her mouth again, quickly thrusting into the back of her mouth. “Open up sweetheart,” Dean almost crooned, landing another, lighter, smack against her pussy. “Show me what a good little slut you can be.” 

This time, when Dean’s cock started to slide down her throat Y/N was ready, and she fought back against the urge to close up, tears starting to run down her cheeks from the effort of keeping her throat wide and open for Dean to fuck his cock into. 

Dean fucked her throat like that for a while, alternately spanking between her legs and pressing quick licks against her clit. Y/N was shaking with the effort of keeping her head up but also with the aching need to cum. She was so, so close to the edge, but Dean wasn’t giving her anywhere near enough to actually climax. She moaned, partly in response to the feel of Dean’s tongue swirling lightly over her but mostly begging him for more, for anything. 

Dean hummed in appreciation of how Y/N’s moan vibrated against his cock and he pulled up, leaving just the head in her mouth, which she suckled at gently, grateful for the break. 

“Is someone being a little needy baby?” Dean pulled himself off her and spun around, so he was kneeling to her side. He slid one hand between her legs and began rubbing two fingers up and down her folds, covering them in her slick. Y/N moaned, pushing her hips into Dean’s fingers trying to force them inside. This earned her another slap, this one right over her clit, and the sting was delicious. “You’re a greedy little slut aren’t you?” Dean sneered. Y/N moaned again, not trying very hard to find words. Dean slapped here again. “Aren’t you?” he growled. 

“Yes sir,” Y/N cried, her clit throbbing, begging for attention. 

“All you want is something inside don’t you? Don’t even care what it is huh?”

“Please sir, please fuck me,” Y/N begged, once again trying to push Dean’s fingers inside her. “I need it so bad, please. I’ll do anything.” 

“So fucking desperate,” Dean growled, and without warning he flipped Y/N over onto her belly, spanking her ass hard. “You want to get fucked so bad, you’re gonna do it yourself.” He slid himself onto his back and hoisted Y/N’s hips up, urging her onto his lap. 

Y/N struggled to balance, her hands still tied to the bed and now twisted as well, and she fell against Dean as soon as she got her legs to straddle him. The feel of Dean’s hard cock between her legs was such a relief she groaned, it was one of the most slutty sounds she had ever heard herself make. She couldn’t help rubbing against him, dragging herself up and down his dick, leaving it shiny with slick. 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” Dean grabbed at her breasts and pulled at her nipples, pulling more breathy whimpers from Y/N’s lips. 

“I do, please sir, please fuck me.”

“Come here baby girl,” Dean pulled her forward and kissed her hard, biting her lips, ruining her mouth, using one strong hand behind her head to keep her there. With his other hand he reached down to grab himself and move his cock so it was tapping between Y/N’s legs, using the head to rub against her clit, sending her into mewling shivers. “You want to get fucked you know what to do,” Dean whispered in her ear, simply holding himself there, not offering any other help. 

Y/N pushed back against Dean’s cock blindly, unable to control very much because of how her legs were trembling. “That’s it,” Dean encouraged but Y/N stopped suddenly, panting against Dean’s neck. 

“Condom?” she asked weakly, clearly regretting not having thought of it before. 

“No way,” Dean shook his head, bucking his hips a little to encourage Y/N to start moving back on his cock again. “I want to come inside this slutty little cunt, and you’re gonna keep it all inside, so if I decide I want to fuck you again later I can just slide right in. Make you take it over and over again.” 

“Oh god,” Y/N groaned, pushing her hips back eagerly now, finally getting the tip of Dean’s cock to slip inside her. 

“Yeah, I thought you’d like that,” Dean pressed his hands into her hips, shoving her down roughly on his cock and earning a weak scream. “Fuck yourself sweetheart, fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock.” Dean didn’t know exactly where that had come from but Y/N sure seemed to like it. She moaned loudly and began bouncing slowly up and down on his cock, using gravity to drop herself down harder each time. 

“That’s it sweetheart,” Dean grunted. “Such a good little slut, fucking yourself for Daddy. You like being a good girl don’t you. Good girls get Daddy’s cock inside them. Good girls get Daddy’s cum. You gonna make Daddy cum baby?” 

“Yes Daddy please! Want your cum, want you to cum inside me. Please Daddy,” Y/N whimpered, grinding her clit into Dean’s hips. 

“You want Daddy’s cum you’re gonna have to work a little harder baby girl. Come on, I know a slut like you knows how to fuck.” Dean grabbed her hips and pushed her to go faster. She started to swivel her hips, trying to get Dean’s cock to hit that sweet spot inside her. “That’s it baby, fuck that slutty little cunt on Daddy’s cock.” 

“Oh god,” Y/N moaned, so close. “Yes, please Daddy, god… fuck…” 

“You gonna cum on Daddy’s cock? That all you need baby, something stuffed in your slutty little hole, don’t even need me to touch this clitty?” Dean gave her clit another slap, lighter than previous ones because he couldn’t get his hand at the right angle, but just that small pressure sent Y/N spiralling over the edge, practically sobbing as she rode and clenched around Dean through her orgasm. 

Dean grabbed Y/N’s hips and slammed himself up, pulling more whimpers out of her as he chased his own finish, grunting roughly as he stilled inside her, cum spilling deep inside her cunt. “Fuck,” Dean grunted as he rolled off of her, landing one last slap over her pussy, drawing a whine from her between her panting breaths. His fingers came away glistening with a combination of their cum, and he smeared it roughly over Y/N’s lips, smirking when she darted a small tongue out to clean them off. “That’s a good little slut,” Dean crooned, planting a bite on her nipple and drawing another whining gasp from her. 

Dean rolled over and groped for the cover that had bunched at the bottom of his bed, pulling it up over himself and Y/N. 

“Dean” Y/N whispered, voice hoarse. “Are you gonna untie me?” 

“Fuck no sweetheart,” he grunted, keeping his back to her and settling into his memory foam mattress. “I told you, you’re not going anywhere.”


End file.
